legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eevee
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: *Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. *Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. *Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. *Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime, including morning (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). *Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). *Leafeon when leveled up near a Moss Rock (Generation IV onward). *Glaceon when leveled up near an Ice Rock (Generation IV onward). *Sylveon when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and two levels of Affection (Generation VI onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock). Eevee is the game mascot and starter Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!, as well as for the main characters of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Conquest. It is also the rival's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow, although Professor Oak originally intended to give it to the player. Its name is a reference to its ability to evolve into many different forms. In Generation VIII, Eevee has its own Gigantamax form. LOTM: Darkmageddon TBD. ReBoot Multiverse Justin was Akari's Pokémon, and also one of them involved in a scrimmage against the Crimson Binome. He was swift, versatile, and clever, though he was outmatched and trapped in a file-lock, till Samus captured them and brought them to justice. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Through breeding, Zelda II wound up with multiple Eevee, which was a handful. Fortunately, her stresses lessened as they resided in Lon Lon Ranch and Malon loved them to death. Several years later, they fled from Ingo's abuse and the deals with the treacherous Gerudos, and each one evolved and resided in different portions throughout Hyrule. After Ganon's defeat, 4 out of the 5 Eevee were chosen as parts of the Pokémon/Gerudo army, everyone excepting Jolteon since he's male. Ultimate Story Eevee has been involved in the story many times. Peppy owned an Eevee since they share the same characteristics of having long ears. He eventually evolved it into a Flareon. In Ultimate Story 2, Fox and his friends adopted Eevees. They were rescued from a cruel Eevee Ranch that bred Eevees to make a profit off of them. The Eevees, however, were mistreated, but no more so than the 2 that were raised to reproduce over and over again. They were badly mistreated both physically and mentally. The Eevees were eventually confiscated, the perpetrator was arrested for Pokemon cruelty and the ranch was shut down permanently. The Eevees were then given away to trainers who would take care of them free of charge with Professor Oak providing a few to Fox and his friends. Fox and his friends each evolved their Eevees into the following: * Fox evolved his Eevee into a Jolteon * Misty evolved her Eevee into a Vaporeon * Krystal evolved her Eevee into an Espeon * Falco evolved his Eevee into an Umbreon Misty and Krystal, however, adopted 2 other Eevees. They were the ones that were bred to to hatch more Eevees. They were mistreated so badly that they lost their ability to evolve, but Misty and Krystal were more than happy to adopt them. Gallery Serena Eevee.png Eeveelutions.png|Eevee and its different Eeveelutions 8BP5.gif 64e2027739a3d075959471d0e82249ec.jpg 200px-Mikey_Eevee.png 250px-Ilima_Eevee.png 250px-Professor_Oak_Eevee_PO.png b38.gif BZJ6.gif DqBahfEU4AM_pKE.jpg eevee.gif.jpg eevee-pokemon.jpg file_70618_Eevee.png eevee slide.gif eevee and glaceon.jpg P6L1.gif pokemon_go_eevee_evolution.jpg pokemon-1140279-1280x0.jpeg pokemon-eevee.jpg.optimal.jpg pokemon-eevee-popplio-1146204-1280x0.jpeg pokemon-go-eevee-5k-egg-change.jpg.optimal.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-23 eevee - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-03-23 eevee - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-03-23 eevee - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-03-23 eevee - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-03-23 eevee - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-03-23 eevee - Google Search.png season16_ep05_ss01.jpg Serena_Eevee_Showcase_Debut.png tenor1.png Eevee-Gigantamax.png|Eevee's Gigantamax form WTP Eevee.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Eevee (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Eevee (3).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Black and White edition) WTP Eevee (4).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) WTP Eevee (5).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) LivinginLonLonRanch.jpg|All 5 Eevee were found together in Lon Lon Ranch; each one color-coded representing their impending Eevee-loutions. Trivia * Eevee was named the cutest Pokemon by Anime America. * Eevee has the most evolutions out of all of the Pokemon with evolved forms discovered in Generations I, II, IV and VI. Chances are, they don't end there. * Eevee is Menslady125's favorite Normal Pokemon. Video Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Normal Type Pokemon Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Breakout Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bella Hudson/Erica Schroeder Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aoi Yūki Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover